


School with an 'Ex-Merc' by My Side

by Evillaughter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied!Peter, Ex-Bullied!Wade, Idiots in Love, Implied Reincarnation, Just survivng in general, Multi, Not High school, Wade knows what it's like trying to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That school au were Peter is a dorky outcast and Wade is, well, Wade. But also Deadpool. If you look at it from an angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School with an 'Ex-Merc' by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I originally meant to post this on the first day of school, but, you know distractions of being back...

Peter was at a major disadvantage. Sure, all freshmen were at a disadvantage on the first day of school, but they at least knew the other kids in their class. Peter didn't have that luxury, having barely moved into the small town less than a week ago from New York. Granted, he didn't talk to many people there, but at least they were familiar faces.

"Excuse me-" bump "Pardon me-" shove. Now for a former New Yorker, it would make sense for him to be the one doing most of the shoving and exuding the overall hostility of the other students. "Coming through-" But Peter was generally a soft spoken guy, who didn't have it in him to be as rude and pushy as most.

"Is that one of the Freshman?" He heard someone ask. An upper classman, no doubt.

"He seems kinda scrawny," another voice whispered back.

Groaning, Peter tried to dart forward in the crowd. He hasn't even been here twenty minutes and he already wanted to go home. Couldn't a guy just, I don't know, melt into the background for the next four years?

After an excruciating battle to the front office, Peter managed to get his class schedule. The woman at the front desk gave him basic directions of where to find his first period before sending him on his merry way.

"And hope you enjoy your first day!" She had shouted after him in a false cheery tone. Poor woman, putting on a brave face for what she knew would soon become hell. The brunette held pity on her as he left the calm of her little office to face off with the steady stream of kids in the hall yet again.

Pushing and shoving, left and right, ugly faces here and there, it was surprising how much this little school was beginning to resemble the busy streets of home. And the standoff -ish way most tended to ignore him, not even sparing him a single glance.

Ok, so not so much of a little school. Peter could've sworn the building was not even a story high, but low and behold, he was to be proved wrong. It wasn't even funny; there was the main floor, approximately 4 different wings (two of which led outside to separate buildings) not including the athletics, and a second floor with two other wings. He didn't even know where to start looking.

Most of the other Freshmen seemed to seek out familiar Sophomores for advice, seeing as there wasn't a teacher in sight, probably still mentally preparing for the year to come.

"Hey, you look pretty lonely!"

The lanky teen nearly jumped out of his skin as the hand barely even made contact with his shoulder. "Woah, Baby boy, didn't mean to startle you!" The voice joked and Peter found himself face to face with a red and black leather mask. "Though, I should've already knew I was too badass for the normal human to take in all at once."

The white 'eyes' were watching in mild amusement as Peter was flustered and at a total lack of response to the masked person. This guy was a literal ball of energy, bouncing on his toes from where he stood not even a foot away. Dressed in black and red sneakers, jeans, and a baggy hood, he left absolutely no inch of his skin uncovered.

"Should've been alerted you were a major hottie, too," he added to himself in a lower voice. Peter's cheeks flushed as he heard the last comment.

"Deadpool," the guy formerly introduced, holding out a hand. Peter eyed him warily, taking it. And he could swear the guy was winking under his mask. "But you can call me anytime." He said, miming a phone.

The cheesy pickup line seemed to be the ice breaker, as his only response was, "Peter, and you need to get some new material before I even consider it."

'Deadpool's ' eyes widened as he slapped both his cheeks with gloved hands. "Oh. Em. Gee. This one has sass." He gave Peter an appreciative once over. "I like it. And here I thought you were all shy and geeky."

All of this seemed too surreal. Was Peter actually managing to make a friend and socialize?

"Are you real?" Peter found himself asking lamely. He mentally face palmed. Could he sound anymore stupider?

But, surprisingly, Deadpool wasn't weirded out. If anything, he seemed encouraged, putting his arm over the smaller teen's shoulder. "We are going to get along perfectly, Baby boy, I can tell."

He giggled, the light sound fading away all the worrry and nervousness for the day. It was going to be okay. This guy already put this year out to a good start, which was far better than he expected.

The bell rang for home room, officially kicking the school year off. "Fuck!" Peter mumbled, reaching for his schedule.

Deadpool tilted his head in confusion. "You alrighty?"

"I don't know where the hell I'm going," Peter announced in defeat. With everyone moving around so much, it would be hard to get anyone's help, seeing as they're all worried with finding their own classes. "Where is A214 Algebra?"

"Let me see that-" Black gloves plucked the piece of paper out of his hand, holding it so Deadpool could better see its contents. "Hmmm... that should be..." The boy spun on his heels, pointing clearly in the opposite direction.

"Follow me, Sweet cheeks, for the tour de la Deadpool. With yours truly, me, Deadpool, as your guide."


End file.
